Blood and Fire
Blood and Fire is an audiobook produced by Big Finish Productions. It was released in June 2016. Publisher's summary “Some are born with magic, some acquire magic, and others have magic thrust upon them...” The year is 1767. Young widow Laura Murdoch Stockbridge is to marry Joshua Collins, heir to the Collins fortune. Meanwhile, Joshua’s sister Abigail is in love with disreputable sailor Abraham Harkaway. But the course of true love never did run smooth… especially when the witch Angélique Bouchard is around. For Angélique has been sent back in time. And she has one mission… To destroy the Collins family forever. Synopsis Part One On this night in the very depths of hell the witch Angelique will be given a choice, to undertake a dangerous mission into the past, or to surrender her claim on life forever. Soon she will learn that history is but a fiction, told by the winning side while everything else lies forgotten and lost to the shadows. Part Two Another day has passed, and dark clouds are gathering over Collinsport. Before this night is over, a demon will rise, a good man will die and one woman will be pushed to the very limits of her soul. Part Three A storm has raged across Collinsport, and the village will never be the same again. Lives have been changed, and lives have been lost. For some, the battle is over and no more can be done. For others, the struggle is just beginning. A power is stirring in the darkness, old as time and strong as flame, and it is growing stronger. Part Four The graveyard is a place for reflection, contemplating the fine line that separates life from death. For one woman, thoughts of mortality have never been more relevant. As night descends and the Collins family gathers, she must draw on all her strength and power. She must risk everything in the battle of blood and fire. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Lara Parker as Angélique Bouchard * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Patience Collins * Mitchell Ryan as Caleb Collins * Joanna Going as Laura Murdoch Stockbridge * Andrew Collins as Joshua Collins * Daisy Tormé as Abigail Collins * James Storm as Abraham Harkaway * Lisa Richards as Euphemia Spencer Stockbridge * Christopher Pennock as Uriah Spencer Stockbridge * Marie Wallace as Dorothea Summers * Nancy Barrett as Isobel Collins * David Selby as Theodore Collins * Matthew Waterhouse as Reverend Samuel Cunningham * Jerry Lacy as Malachi Sands * John Karlen as Alfred Loomis * Ursula Burton as Peggy Griffin * Alexandra Donnachie as Sarah Filmore / Naomi Collins * Scott Haran as Lamech Gifford * Walles Hamonde as Roderick Haskell * Daniel Collard as Robert Hanley * Michael Shon as Wolf * Natalie Britton as Storm Elemental Background information and notes * For Angelique, this story takes place between ''Bloodlust'' and ''The Path of Fate''. * Angelique uses the alias Cassandra Peterson. Cassandra was the alias she used in her second major story arc and Peterson comes from Tony, whom she spent time with both in that period and a number of Big Finish audios beginning with ''The Death Mask'''', ''despite her memory of solving mysteries being wiped by The Dark Lord in The Devil Cat. * David Collins told Willie Loomis about Abraham giving his jewels to Abigail in 208. Bloopers and continuity errors External Links * Blood and Fire * The Collinsport Historical Society - Review: The Collinsport Historical Society - Review: Blood & Fire Category:Big Finish Audio Dramas